Looking through your eyes
by Miren and Rhun
Summary: A taxxon romance. Ha! Bet you didn't see that one coming. It's a taxxon OC fic. Basically, you all know the drill, girl finds blue box, joins animorphs, meets taxxon, love is in the air. Better summary inside, plz give it a go, better that it sounds. rr


**Woo. Hey everybody, here I am with my 3rd fic. Yes I know I've already started two others and haven't updated in months but I get serious writers block problems. Don't worry though, neither fic is abandoned, I'm just, taking my time to update them. I got the idea for this fic recently, after reading the fic 'The torture garden' by Dorus The Walrus. **

**After reading the fic I thought 'you know, that's actually a good Idea for a fic'. My fic isn't going to be anything like Doru's, no cannibalism or anything, but the idea of a taxxon romance appealed to me, it's not like there are any others out there and it's a something I never would have thought of before.**

**My fic is going to be a romance between a taxxon (an intelligent one) and my OC Yameru, which I believe is Japanese for 'give up'. I know that nobody likes to read OC fics, but I didn't have much choice here, it was either an OC or Cassie or Rachel, both if which are already in blooming relationships with Jake and Tobias (if you couldn't see the obvious romances there in K.A.Applegate's books, then I suggest you get your eyes tested)**

**Please people, even if the idea of this fic doesn't really appeal to you, give it a go, the first chapter isn't exactly interesting but the next ones get better and better. I'm aiming this fic to be around 12 chapters. Oh, and I'm telling you all, you don't have to wait long for updates. It took me about 3 hours to get this chapter ready for submission, a new personal best, and the ideas for the next chapter are already exploding forth from my brain, the next chapter should be up in the next couple of days. **

**It would be up today but my mum wants to help me clean my room, so I don't have any time to write today, and I have an English essay I still need to write in for Tuesday so I wont have much computer time, but after that I'm free and the week after next is half term so ill get loadsa chappies done real quick, I might even finish this fic by the end of two weeks!**

**BTW, I'm not American, I'm English, but I decided to have my character refer to her mum as 'mom' anyway, it just sounded better. Love you all! Sorry for the immensely long authors notes. Now, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue. I only own Yameru (whose name isn't actually mentioned in the chapter, but it is in the next one) and her mom and sister Holly**

**1. Look at the sky, tell me what do you see**

The wind whipped my face as I ran, the gnarled branches of dead trees catching my hair, stroking my cheeks, scratching my arms. I felt the adrenalin pumping throughout my body weaken, as if the many pints of blood in my bloodstream had finally begun to dilute it. As my exhaustion caught up with me, I collapsed on the hard ground, the many layers of pine needles there digging into my skin, jabbing at my tired and aching limbs, my bloody arms already shredded by the trees.

I clutched the small cube in my hands tighter, curling into a ball on my pine needle mattress and shielding it with my body. It was the reason I was in this mess, but as much as I wanted to, I couldn't get rid of it. As much as I hated, no, _loathed_ the small blue box I was holding, I knew it was the key to answering the many questions now brimming in my mind, all I had to do was find the right person to tell me about it's secrets.

Gripping the box tighter and wrapping my bloody arms around my thin frame, I resisted the shivers wracking my body and allowed myself to drift into a troubled slumber.

Flashback 

I mumbled irritably under my breath as one of the books clumsily shoved into my backpack dug once again into my spine, bruising the middle of my back. Too lazy to bother stopping for a minute to re-arrange the junk in my pack, I grumpily trudged onwards, wincing each time the offending book jabbed me harder than necessary; as if willing me home at a faster pace.

As if to spite the book, I deliberately slowed my pace, delaying my return to the small two bedroom apartment I shared with my mother and younger sister. The book in turn stabbed me in one of those sensitive places between two disks where the nerves collect, I hissed loudly and allowed the backpack to fall from my shoulders, finally giving in to the books demands, not wishing for it to be annoyed further and paralyze me from the waist down.

Un-buckling the thick black straps, I lifted the top of the pack and reached inside, clutching a rather small paperback volume and bringing it closer to my face. The title 'Hunters of the dusk' shone at me in fancy blue lettering, a picture of a bloodied shuriken decorating the black expanse beneath. Sighing irritably, I slotted the book in between my English and biology books, moving it so it would no longer be able to reach my back.

Just as I was about to re-adjust the straps back into place, I felt something small and hard hit the top of my head, before it rolled off of me and came to a stop on the pavement by my left hand. Glancing over at it and rubbing my temple vigorously with my right hand, I noticed it to be a metallic blue cube, about the size of my fist. Picking it up, I studied it more closely, gasping when it glowed in my hand, causing my fingers to tingle. The glowing soon ended though and it reverted back to its plain box form.

Looking skywards, I tried to identify where it had come from, and was shocked to see a large brown hawk and an eagle fluttering in the wind above my head. They, in turn, stared back at me, before the eagle cawed loudly and alerted the hawk to the oncoming danger. I turned to where they were looking and was surprised to see the twenty or so men and women staring from me to the birds, each wielding some kind of futuristic laser gun, the type of weapon you would see on one of the old 'Star Trek' episodes.

The birds took one more look at me before flying off, no doubt scared away by the large group of people advancing on my position. Panicking, I grabbed my bag and ran off in the direction of my home, box still clutched in my now trembling fingers. Behind me I could hear the cries of the people as they chased after me, as well as the roars and hisses of something not quite human, though I was too scared to turn back and see what it, _they_, for there was definitely more than one, were.

Reaching my apartment, I dug around in my pockets for the key, backpack thrown gracelessly to the floor as sweaty hands delved into jeans pockets. Grasping the key firmly, I removed it from my pocket and fumbled it into the lock.

After the lock elicited a cheerful 'click' I forced the door open, almost falling onto the teal carpeted interior in my haste. Turning, I slammed the door, muffling the angry cries from outside, blocking out the hisses and roars.

I fell to the floor panting, clutching the cube to my chest, trying to slow the rapid _'thurrumps'_ of my heart. Slowly regaining my composure, I stood on shaky legs, stumbling towards the staircase that led to my petite bedroom, my sanctuary.

I made it about halfway up the stairs before I heard a high-pitched shriek from the kitchen.

_Mom! The back door!_

I practically flew down the stairs, almost tripping over my own feet in the process, my shoulder length dirty blonde hair whipping my face. Peering round the kitchen doorframe, I stood frozen at the sight before me.

A large prehistoric creature, riddled with triangular blades and at least double my own height, held my mom up by her throat, her hands clawing away at it's leathery skin as she screamed at something which lay in the far right of the room. Turning my head ever so slightly, I followed her gaze, and almost screamed myself.

Holly, my 6-year-old sister, was sat leaning against the wall in the far corner of the room. She twitched spasmodically as she stared at the gaping hole in her belly, blood pumping from broken veins and arteries onto the white tiled floor. Her stomach was gone, no gore, vaporized.

With one last shudder, she glanced upwards and muttered 'Mommy', before falling limp, her aqua eyes, identical to my own, now glazed over and dilated. She was dead. They killed my sister.

A wave of shock, horror and anger swept over me, knocking me from my paralyzed state. Holly was gone, they killed her. They would kill mom and me too.

I looked up quickly, surprised to see them all staring at either my mother or regarding the still bleeding corpse. They hadn't noticed me yet; I still had a chance to escape.

The idea seemed selfish, to leave as my mother and sister were butchered, but it was the only thing I could do, if I tried to save mom they would kill me to, I couldn't overpower a dinosaur and twenty people wielding laser guns. It was the cube, they wanted the cube. What for, I don't know, but I won't let them have it.

But what if I could trade the cube for my mother's freedom, I might still be able to save her. Should I take the chance? I was about to enter the room but froze as one of the men spoke.

"Where is the girl?"

My mother stumbled over her words, looking defiant but weakening at the same time, dying from lack of oxygen.

"I d-don't know"

"Liar! We have already killed one, what do you think you are accomplishing by keeping us from the other? We will find her, whether you tell us or not, and we will kill her too, and you as well. However, if you save us the hunt we will not kill you or your daughter, it always angers us to see two lovely hosts go to waste. What do you say dear, join us or die?"

"G-go to h-hell"

"Very well, it seems you need more convincing. Send in the taxxons!"

He yelled the last part at the people behind him, and they opened the previously closed back door, only to allow a new horror into the house.

In they came, three of them, creeping along the tiled floor, heaving their chunky bodies along with a hundred large, crab like legs. Each was about 3 meters long, the top part of their bodies raised off the floor till their large, yellow heads were at about my own height. Their skin was a deep pastel yellow; their bodies long and segmented like a centipede. The upper half of their bodies, the part off the ground, did not have the crab like legs. Instead a row of pincers ran down either side, also much like a crabs only larger. Their eyes, all four of them, were positioned at intervals around the mouth, large red and gelatinous, each staring hungrily around the room. The mouth was the worst part. It stuck out of the head slightly like a small funnel, rimmed with hundreds of rows of razor sharp fangs, the long worm like tongue slipping from between them, writhing in the warm air of the kitchen.

A familiar hissing noise rose from their throats, the same one that I'd heard during my escape. My breath hitched in my throat, I could imagine my bones being gnawed by those gaping mouths, my limbs sawed off by those powerful pincers. I knew if they found me, _when _they found me, I would die.

The three turned their heads in my direction and for one horrible moment I thought I'd been found, but they continued turning, ignoring me, focusing on their target.

Holly 

All three stood still in anticipation for a moment, before

"Hissssssssss"

The first one lunged forward, ripping her left arm from her body and swallowing it in one sickening gulp. The whole room had gone silent, the men and women staring on in sick amusement. I could hear the bones of her arm scraping the sides of the worm's mouth, chipping on the many rows of teeth. I turned away, disgusted at the sight, though unfortunately a little too quickly.

"You!"

The dinosaur holding my mom pointed towards me, glaring at me with large, yellow eyes. My mom looked at me horrified, they'd noticed me, now I was going to die, or worse.

Become one of them.

The bladed dinosaur grinned sadistically at me, before tightening its other hand, the one holding my mom. I watched as she gasped for air, heard her neck snap, and then watched it drop her, lifeless, to the kitchen floor.

"MOM!"

I was about to rush forwards but my feet held me in place, stopping my movements. The room had gone silent, deathly silent. Which meant…

I turned my head to the right slightly, confirming my worst fears. The taxxons had finished with my sister, now they were staring at me, hungrily, like a jaguar about to pounce.

I opened my mouth to scream, but was silenced as the wall facing the street outside exploded inwards, showering both the intruders and myself with broken bricks and plaster. I shielded myself with my arms as the plaster came flying towards me, covering my black Greenday t-shirt and my khaki cargo pants with a layer of plaster dust, pieces of brick chipping my skin as they flew by. Once the dust cleared I lowered my arms from my face, only to stare shocked at the sight before me. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I was dreaming.

An elephant, a huge African elephant (I'm not sure if it was Asian or African, so I'm sorry if I'm wrong) stood where my wall used to be. Next to it stood a tiger, a gorilla, a wolf and some weird cross between a blue deer, a human and a scorpion. A hawk, the same one from earlier, flew from the elephant's head, soaring into the room and scratching the faces of some of the men and women there.

"Andalites!"

The dinosaur creature yelled before leaping forwards to attack the tiger, the gorilla leapt in the way though, punching the dinosaur hard in the chest. The remaining creatures charged into the small kitchen, battling the remaining intruders, the ones that weren't killed when the wall exploded. I turned to my right to see if the taxxons were still there. Two lay dead in the rubble, their fleshy hides easily shredded by the airborne debris, their guts puddling on the floor in viscous green ooze. The last one was bleeding profusely but remained standing, staring at me.

It attempted to charge forwards, but the end of its body was stuck under a large chunk of wall. Still it charged, attempting to pull it's lower half out from under the debris, trying to get to me. With one final pull and a sickening ripping sound, its lower half tore off from its body, spilling gelatinous organs onto the floor. It hissed one final time, still trying to inch towards me, before collapsing, its body slowly deflating as its contents flowed out of it.

My stomach lurched and I forcefully held it down, keeping my lunch in my stomach, painfully dry heaving onto the tiled flooring. Once the phase had passed, I looked up to see everyone had forgotten about me, too focused on the battle at hand. Finding my strength I made my way out of the kitchen, opening the front door and leaving the house, slowly gaining speed, heading for the woods.

By the time I reached the woods I was running, once I entered it I began sprinting, blue box still clutched tightly in my hand as I sprinted on through the ever-dimming light.

End of Flashback 

I awoke to the sound of a bird cawing. I looked up from my position on the floor and saw the hawk from earlier circling above my head. My breath hitched in my throat, they had found me.

I quickly stumbled to my feet, plundering onwards into the ever-darkening night. The bird flew after me, _hunting _me. I thought if the book that stabbed me in the back earlier today, 'Hunters of the dusk'. Oh the irony.

All of a sudden, arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey girl, calm down, it's o.k. We're not gonna hurt you."

I stopped struggling, falling into his embrace He cautiously let go of me, leaving me standing on the dirt floor, him next to me, his dark hair and tan skin outlined by moonlight.

I turned away from him, towards the direction he had come from. The bird landed before us, the tiger, wolf and deer thing from earlier behind it along with a tall blond girl. Slowly, the creatures began to change, fur receding into the body, turning into skin. When the tiger next looked up at me, it had the face of a boy. My mind spun and my vision clouded. All I remember after that is falling backwards into the ever-deepening darkness as the boy from earlier caught me.

"Holy crap! She's fainting!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well… be brutally honest people, good or bad? I know there wasn't any romance in that chapter but that's only because I had to first explain how she got involved with the Animorphs. More taxxons in the next chappie, or maybe not. I'll leave you in suspense; I'm evil like that. Hehehe

**R and R please, the more reviews, the faster I write!**

**Love you: )**


End file.
